


A magi Christmas carol

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Magi - Fandom
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Ja’ learns what Christmas true is





	A magi Christmas carol

It was Christmas Eve, and Sinbad went to invite his dear friend, Ja’far, to a party he and his boyfriend, Alibaba, are going to. 

“Ja’far you home,” Sinbad said knocking on the door. “I’m coming in.”

Sinbad walked into a bear apartment. No ornaments, no tree, and no presents. 

“What do you want Sin,” Ja’far said walking into the living room still in his pajamas. 

“Get dressed you’re coming to a Christmas party with me and Alibaba,” Sinbad said tugging on his friends shirt. 

“No,” Ja’far said. “Now leave. Christmas is for fools.”

Sinbad was taken back, but left was his friend asked of him. Once Sinbad got down stairs and outside he saw his Boyfriend waiting for him. 

“So is he coming?” Alibaba asked smiling that beautiful smile of his. 

“Unfortunately no,” Sinbad said frowning. 

“Well we still can have fun, right?” Alibaba said grabbing ahold of his hand. 

“Right,” Sinbad said now smiling. “Remember I have a surprise for you.”

Then they started walking to Sharrkan’s place for the party. 

-

“‘It’s Christmas Ja’far, come to a party’ that’s it, I’m leaving,” Ja’far said starting to pack up his stuff. 

“Do you really want to do that.”

“Who’s there?” Ja’far said. 

“Why I’m The Spirit of Christmas Past, But you can call me Aladdin,” a young boy with blue hair said appearing in front of Ja’far. 

Then a flash of light coming and Ja’far saw him as a young child on Christmas. 

“Excuse me sir,” young Ja’far said going up to someone. “Can you spear some food.”

“Get away from me,” the man said throwing young Ja’far onto the ground. 

“That’s hard,” Aladdin said. “Ready, Yunan.”

Then a blonde man appeared. “Let’s Go.”

-

Then Yunan and Ja’far was front of a window of Sharrkan’s place. 

“Sharrkan,” Ja’far said looking into the window. 

“The party is at his place,” Yunan said. 

Inside was Sinbad and Masrur talking, while Alibaba was dancing. 

“So did you get it?” Masrur asked Sinbad. 

“Yes,” Sinbad said showing him a small box covered by blue wrapping paper. “This Christmas, I’m proposing to Alibaba.”

“Sinbad is proposing,” Ja’far said now looking at Yunan. 

“Yep,” Yunan said looking back at Ja’far. “He want you to come as moral support.”

Then a man with black hair appear. “My turn already.”

“Get to it Judar,” Yunan said before leaving. 

-

“This is what happened after you left,” Judar said leading him to his friends old houses. 

“They all left to,” Ja’far said seeing the bear apartments with nothing in them. 

“Yep,” Judar said. “All, but one.”

Judar lead Ja’far to a graveyard where Sinbad was in front of one of the gravestones. 

“I don’t understand,” Ja’far said then walking behind Sinbad to see the stone said Alibaba. “No.”

“Without you here, the doctor,” Judar point out. “Alibaba got sick, and died.”

“No,” Ja’far said, before running at Judar. “No!!”

-

“No, no,” Ja’far yelled from his sleep, before shooting up on the couch. “It’s Christmas. It’s Christmas Day!”

Ja’far as quickly as he could ran to Sharrkan’s place and knock on the door. 

“Ja’far, Sin said you weren’t coming,” Sharrkan said opening the door. 

“I’m not too late, am I?” Ja’far asked with a smile on his face. 

“Never too late,” Sharrkan said letting Ja’far in. 

Once they got into the living room where everyone else was. 

“Guess Who here guys,” Sharrkan said as Ja’far got in. 

“Ja’far,” Everyone said crowding around him. 

After that Sinbad got to Ja’far. 

“What made you change your mind?” Sinbad asked. 

“I guess the Christmas spirit got to me,” Ja’far said, before dragging Sinbad to the presents table. “I understand you have a big surprise for Alibaba.”

“Yep,” Sinbad said grabbing the present. “Can I have Everyone’s attention.”

Sinbad got everyone’s attention, and Sharrkan got Alibaba to Sinbad. 

“Alibaba, this present is for you,” Sinbad said giving it to Alibaba. 

Once Alibaba opened it his was confused to find a black box, intel Sinbad grabbed it and went down on his knee grabbing Alibaba’s hand. 

“Alibaba, you make me so happy, and I want be with you forever,” Sinbad said, before opening the box, to reveal an engagement ring. “Alibaba, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?”

“Yes,” Alibaba said now crying. “Yes, Sinbad I will marry you.”

Everyone one cheered, then a guy accidentally bumped into Ja’far. 

“Sorry,” said a red haired, gold eyes, freckled boy. 

“You’re Okay,” Ja’far said smiling at him, and blushing a bit. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Merry Christmas


End file.
